


Destructive Pursuit

by cottoncandycat12



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Destruction, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fire Magic, Good versus Evil, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mood Swings, Nature Magic, Self-Destruction, Spider-Man Kiss, Superpowers, Violence, probable smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandycat12/pseuds/cottoncandycat12
Summary: It's been 2 years since the events in New York involving Spider-Man and the Sinister Six. New York has been peaceful, even when Doctor Otto Octavius escaped from the Raft and vanished into thin air. Everything changed after Peter went to stop a fire and instead found a girl with chestnut brown eyes and a tendency to start fires in her fits of rage.





	Destructive Pursuit

“Man, what is with all this rain?” A lone figure perched delicately on the edge of a building, one hand shielding his eyes from the pouring rain. There really wasn’t a need, since his mask blocked the water from even touching his face. Spider-Man, as he went by when crusading, wasn’t enjoying this patrol one bit. New York had a sudden surge in thunderstorms as of late, causing the sides of the building to be slick to run on, not to mention how his suit wasn’t entirely waterproof, especially under constant assault from the rain.

 

It had been about 2 years since the battle against the Sinister Six and not much had changed. The only big news was that Otto Octavius, or otherwise known as Doc Oc, had escaped from the Raft about a year ago, yet there was no trace of him to follow. Once he escaped, he vanished into the world. Spider-Man had tried for months to figure out where he went and what he was planning, but to no avail. The man did not want to be found. 

 

So instead, Spider-Man, Peter, went about his days stopping the usual New York crime; A drug deal here, a robbery there. The Maggia had tried to take over in the absence of so many villains, but Peter had swiftly dealt with that. His personal life was not so calm; Mary Jane had once again broken up with him. It was the same old fight; She felt like he was babying her and he felt like she was taking unnecessary, dangerous steps to help him save the city.

 

“Only business calls.” Was the last thing MJ had told him before ceremoniously slamming her apartment door in his face. He hadn’t heard from her since. Another thorn in his side was Miles Morales; a kid of 17 who insisted he was old enough to handle the powers he had been given. Peter had put off seriously training him until he was done with school, but since that time was soon ending, Miles had become more persistent in his tactics to get Peter to give in. It was exhausting.

 

A clap of thunder brought him back to his senses. He wasn’t here to brood in the rain, he was there to keep an eye on the city! He needed to be alert. He looked to his right, staring at the towering Oscorp building in the distance. Mayor, or shall he say Ex-Mayor, Osborn had stepped down from his position as Mayor, but he had shut himself away in his company, working on who knows what. All Peter knew is that the right government agencies were keeping an eye on the company’s work. To the left was nothing but more city, and everything seemed normal there. 

Peter stood, stretching. He needed to move around for a bit after sitting still in the rain for so long. He turned his gaze to the ground and gulped. A jump from a building of this height would definitely get his blood going, especially since he still wasn’t found of heights. Making no noise at all, he leapt from the building. It was almost as if time stopped in these moments when he was free-falling. Even the rain seemed to slow down and match his speed as he fell. He wondered if the water would have felt nice against his skin as he flung a wrist out and squeezed his hand shut, triggering the web. 

 

It pulled him away from certain death and sent him into the streets of the city at a blinding pace. Car horns honked as he dodged around larger trucks, easily swinging his body to the side. He ran along the side of a building, gaining more speed as he jumped off and swung straight up. He shut his eyes for one moment as he reached the crest of his jump, before flipping back and carrying on with his joyride. 

 

“I should just let loose more often.” He sighed, landing once more on the top of a building. As much fun as it was to swing around all day, New York was a big city filled with crime just waiting to be dealt with. “Time to tune into the scanner.” In an instant, police chatter filled his mask. Calls on updates of patrols and traffic seemed to be all anyone was talking about for a couple of minutes and Peter tapped his finger on the roof’s edge to some tune he had heard somewhere, not really paying attention. 

 

“Dispatch, reports of an uncontrollable fire in the Financial District, sending fire and rescue.” Peter sat up. Buildings in the Financial District were prone to fires that quickly spread, causing millions in damage and endangering all of the lives in the surrounding area. Fire and rescue usually had it under control, but sometimes there were people who were overlooked or buildings that collapsed faster than they had time to respond and that’s where Spider-Man came in. 

 

“I hope they don’t need me, but I’ll show up just in case.” He made the trek to the Financial District, not all that far from where he was sitting originally. The fire was still in full effect, totally engulfing the building it had started in. Firefighters were swarmed outside of the building, hoses spraying cool water on the flames. This had little effect, but it was not this fact that caught Spider-Man’s eye. He clung to the building opposite of the burning one, looking down on the rooftop of said building. 

 

A girl was there looking rather calm for the situation she was in. Her blonde hair had strawberry-colored streaks through it and was hanging loosely around her face. Her chestnut brown eyes didn’t have the least bit of panic in them, which confused Peter, but now was not the time. She was standing on top of a burning building and seemingly had no way down. He needed to lend a helping hand. 

 

“Little too hot downstairs for you?” He chuckled, landing in front of her. She shrugged. 

 

“Actually it’s pretty alright, you know, for being a building on fire.” Peter grinned under his mask. This one was witty. 

 

“You look like you need some help.” He offered his hand to her and she stared at it without taking it. 

 

“Oh no, I was meant to be up here. Part of the plan, you see.” She gestured to the building. Peter dropped his hand.

 

“Did you…start the fire?” She didn’t respond, only placed her hands on her hips and grinned. “Should I be arresting you now, or are you going to explain?” When she didn’t answer again, he took a step towards her. In that moment, she turned to the right and bolted for the edge of the roof. “Wait, what are you-?!” 

 

“He wanted me to tell you that he’s back. I thought this was a stupid way to do it, but I don’t run this show.” Was all she said before flinging something over her shoulder and jumping off the roof. Peter raced after her, but as it turns out, the thing she had thrown over her shoulder was an electrical mini explosive and it went off just as he jumped past it. Light blinded him as waves of electricity shocked him. His suit took most of it, but it force of the blast was enough to knock him back. 

 

Quickly, he pushed himself off the ground, blinking rapidly to return his vision to normal. When he looked over the edge of the building, there was no sign of the girl and with no way to track her, he would have to stay here with the fire. Turning back to the remains of the bomb, he picked up some of the pieces, inspecting them. The work was….familiar. Too familiar. 

 

A feeling of dread washed over him. He DID know this craftsmanship. How could he not, when he had worked for the very man who had made this bomb for a little over a year, but back then they were only working on prosthetics. 

 

“That’s what she meant.” He muttered, clutching the remains of the bomb in his fist. “Doctor Octavius has finally reappeared in the city.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a hot minute since I have written a fan fiction, so bear with me!


End file.
